Odio las tormentas
by Betsy17
Summary: Y que hubiera pasado si la salud de Light Yagami no fuera tan buena como en el anime ademas de tenerle miedo a cierto fenomeno natural? y ademas BB no murio! L/Light BB/L BB/Light tal vez
1. Chapter 1

**By Betsy17**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Death Note No me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**Advertencias: **__Se menciona el verdadero nombre de Ryuuzaki._

_**ODIO LAS TORMENTAS**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Todo el día había estado nublado, ni un rayo de sol se asomó de entre las nubes durante el día y la tarde.

Un pequeño de seis años había convencido a su madre de que lo llevará a jugar al parque que estaba no muy lejos de su casa; habían pasado dos horas desde que llegaron al parque y ya se comenzaba a sentir el viento que anunciaba una gran tormenta; así que la madre llamo a su hijo para ir a casa antes de que comenzara a llover, estaban por llegar a su casa y ya había comenzado la tormenta, no se hicieron esperar los truenos y relámpagos.

Ya abrigado y con su pelota bajo el brazo iba contento de la mano de su madre bajo un paraguas resguardado de la tormenta.

-Quédate bajo el paraguas Light, no quiero que te vayas a mojar y te de un resfriado.

-si mamá-dijo el niño entusiasta, sin embargo el pequeño castaño tropezó lo que hizo que soltara su pelota y se fuera rodando varios metros delante, el niño sin pensarlo fue corriendo tras su juguete ignorando los llamados de su madre.

Lo siguiente que paso dejo tanto a la madre como al hijo sorprendido; primero un relámpago ilumino la calle seguido de un trueno ensordecedor y a una cuadra de donde se encontraba el pequeño castaño hizo su aparición un poderoso rayo.

El pequeño lanzó un grito aterrador a pesar de que el rayo cayó alejado de él, Light sintió un terror que jamás había experimentado, su madre corrió a su lado tan asustada como su hijo, tardo un largo tiempo en tranquilizarlo, aquel susto, aquel susto había logrado hacerlo temblar y derramar lagrimas; ya más tranquilo el pequeño Light fue con su madre a recoger a su hermana menor Sayu de tres años con una vecina que se había ofrecido a cuidarla para que lo pudieran llevar al parque a él.

ESA MISMA NOCHE 9:00 P.M.

-Tengo miedo mamá-dijo el hijo mayor de Sachiko Yagami cuando arropaba a su hijo para que se pudiera dormir.

-No tienes porque temer yo estoy aquí

-pero la tormenta no ha parado

-seguramente terminará más tarde cuando estés dormido

-pero…

Un potente trueno se escucho y Light se abrazo fuerte mente de su madre

-está bien cariño, si quieres puedes dormir hoy conmigo.

-¿de verdad?

-claro que sí amor

-Solo una cosa más mamá

-¿Qué es?

-no les vayas a decir a mis amigos que me dormí contigo

-Está bien cómo quieres Light.

En un lugar muy lejos de Kantou donde también había una tormenta también había otro niño que no podía dormir.

-todo paso en un día de tormenta como hoy, no lo he olvidado-dijo dándole una cucharada a aquel apetitoso pastelillo, para tratar de alejar aquellos recuerdos que de alguna manera lo hacían sentirse nostálgico.

-Sabía que iba a estar aquí joven Lawliet- dijo un hombre de aspecto agradable acercándose al niño de mirada azabache.

-No podía dormir por la tormenta Watari, volvieron las pesadillas, pero por lo menos hoy no se escuchan las campanas, eso significa que no sucederá nada malo verdad Watari?

-Esperemos que no, que lo único malo en esta noche sea tener un poco de frio por el clima, vamos te acompañare a tu habitación, y si quieres puedes dejar la luz prendida esta noche.

-No creo que sea necesario, Watari, ¿te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que me duerna?

-Si tú quieres sí

-Si quiero.

- Y también te puedes llevar el pedazo de pastel que te estabas comiendo.

El pequeño y futuro detective salió de la cocina con su tutor.

Elle se recostó en su cama y Watari se encargo de cobijarlo y después de un largo tiempo cuando la tormenta había cesado Elle al fin había podido conciliar el sueño.

Elle era un niño muy tierno, que a sus cortos trece años de edad sabía que un día tenía que tomar como el detective que el mundo necesitaba para llevar ante la justicia a los criminales más peligrosos.

Elle aunque fuera un niño con un coeficiente intelectual bastante elevado también tenía temores como todo ser humano, aunque muy pocos sabían sobre ellos, y el mayor temor que tenía era a las tormentas, ya que siempre que ocurría un suceso importante en su vida siempre estaba de por medio este factor, las tormentas se habían convertido en algo así como un augurio en la vida del pequeño Elle Lawliet.


	2. Chapter 2

**By Betsy17**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Death Note No me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**ODIO LAS TORMENTAS**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Las calles de la ciudad de Kanto se encontraban solitarias debido a la tormenta que azotaba a la ciudad esa noche, y un chico de 17 años no podía dormir debido a la gran cantidad de relámpagos y truenos que se oían, toda la semana se había pronosticado tormenta durante la noche.

-No puede ser que después de once años todavía logre asustarme con los truenos, creí que ya lo tenía todo controlado-se decía así mismo.

-Jajajaja-rió el shinigami-que te pasa Light, no te dejan dormir unos cuantos truenos-volvió a reír Ryuk

"Maldito Shinigami"-pensó Light, se estaba aprovechando para burlarse de él ya que en la situación que estaba actualmente no podía discutir con el Shinigami ya que había confirmado la existencia de cámaras y micrófonos en su recamara y para su mala suerte había dejado la ventana del cuarto abierta, ahora con todo el pesar del mundo tendría que cerrarla ya que no podía enfermarse en esos momentos, así que se levantó, se dirigió a la ventana y al momento de cerrarla vio a lo lejos un rayo, lo que de alguna manera lo puso nervioso, corrió las cortinas y se metió en su cama tapando su cabeza con la almohada, tal vez así no escucharía los truenos; aunque no le sirvió, Light sabía perfectamente que no podría dormir mientras no parasen los truenos y los relámpagos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Yagami-san parece que a su hijo le está costando trabajo dormir.

-Sí, bueno es que nunca le han gustado las tormentas.

-Si lo supuse- su mirada estaba fija en el monitor que mostraba a un Light con la cara totalmente tapada, y L casi podía decir que estaba temblando un poco- su hijo es muy inteligente Yagami-san, debe de estar orgulloso de tener un hijo como él, no dejó de estudiar hasta tarde y también es el primero de su clase.

-Sí, Light siempre ha mostrado dedicación y determinación en sus estudios, me ha dicho que quiere formar parte de la policía japonesa para hacer cumplir la ley, y yo estoy seguro de que lo logrará, ya nos ha ayudado en algunos casos, y los criminales fueron arrestados y llevado a juicio.

-Tal parece que su hijo está siguiendo su ejemplo Yagami-san.

-Bueno he tratado de educarlo de la manera más correcta.

-Yagami Light tiene suerte de tenerlo como padre-Ryuuzaki sabía muy bien que a Light no solo le molestaban las tormentas ya que se había encargado de investigar a fondo todo lo que tenía que ver con el estudiante número uno de Japón, y sabía de sobra la fobia que Light le tenía a las tormentas.

Y no lo investigo por ser sospechosos, eso lo sabía muy bien, solo que el joven llamo su atención desde que el FBI le había mandado los reportes de los familiares de los policías que estaban en el caso Kira; Yagami Light tenía algo que de verdad le llamaba la atención y no era su apariencia, más bien era la fachada de estudiante e hijo perfecto que demostraba el chico, aunque Ryuuzaki se propuso descubrir la verdadera identidad del castaño.

**POR LA MAÑANA**

-Buenos días cariño-dijo Sachiko Yagami con una sonrisa

-Buenos días mamá, mmm…. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-te prepare el desayuno.

-mamá sabes muy bien que desde hace tiempo me encargo yo solo de preparármelo, así tu podrías descansar un poco más.

-Lo sé hijo, pero, extraño los días en los que necesitabas de mi ayuda, haz crecido mucho y seguramente serás un hombre de bien y un excelente esposo, sabes muy bien que para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Light-le dedica una dulce sonrisa- por cierto Light, ¿pudiste dormir anoche?, hubo muchos truenos y estaba un poco preocupada por ti, como no te gustan las tormentas pensé que no podrías dormir bien.

-dormí muy bien, solo me desvele un poco porque estuve durmiendo hasta tarde, gracias por el desayuno.

-Cuídate Light

-Lo haré

Los días pasaron sin nada extraño aparentemente, la familia Yagami dejo de ser sospechosa y las cámaras y micrófonos fueron quitados en cinco días, así que Ryuuzaki decidió que debería de tener un acercamiento o que debería de hacer algo para avanzar con la investigación, muy pronto seria el examen de ingreso a la universidad, esa era la oportunidad de acercarse más a su sospechoso.


	3. Chapter 3

**By Betsy17**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Death Note No me pertenece si me perteneciera Light no hubiera muerto, le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes._

_**ODIO LAS TORMENTAS**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Ryuuzaki le confesó a su único sospechoso su verdadera identidad y la respuesta del castaño aun la tenía gravada_ "Eres un hombre a quien respeto y admiro"_.

Esa vez Light Yagami demostró una vez más un autocontrol al recibir la noticia de que Ryuga Hideki en verdad era L, no demostró ningún temblor o inseguridad en su voz ni en su actitud, sin lugar a duda una gran actuación, y el día de hoy le propondría una partida de tenis, aunque con esa parida no podría demostrar que Light fuera Kira le serviría para medir sus aptitudes, ya había preparado una serie de pruebas para ello.

"_Impresionante" _fue lo que pensó Ryuuzaki, el razonamiento de Light era impresionante, aunque en realidad era lo que esperaba del joven universitario.

Un celular comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpa- comentó L contestando su celular

-Oh, el mío también

-¿Sí?- contestó L

-Ryuuzaki tenemos una emergencia

-¡Light tu padre…!

-¡Yagami-kun!-dice L un tanto alarmado

-Mi padre, ¿un ataque al corazón?-dice Light igual de alarmado que Ryuuzaki.

.

.

.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigen al hospital donde juntos entran a ver a Soishiro Yagami, para quien la visita de Light significaba mucho ya que al joven no le gustaban los hospitales, debido a que siempre que iba a uno tenía una mala experiencia, sin mencionar que había empezado a llover lo que hizo que Light se pusiera intranquilo.

-Light si quieres puedes irte a casa, yo pasare lo noche solo-escucho la voz de su padre pero no respondió, su mirada seguía fija en la ventana le había parecido ver un relámpago.

-Yagami-kun-esta vez lo llamó Ryuuzaki-¿te pasa algo?

-¿Qué?, a no, estoy bien me quedaré aquí.

-¿Estás seguro hijo?

-claro que si papá, unas cuantas gotas de agua no me impedirán cuidar de mi padre.

-Está bien hijo.

Una enfermera entra

-disculpen pero la hora de visita ya terminó

-Está bien, espero que se recupere pronto Yagami-san- se despidió Ryuuzaki

-Yo pasaré la noche en la sala de espera papá, solo acompañare a Ryuga a la salida y regresare.

-Bien hijo.

-Vamos Light-kun

Una vez fuera del hospital.

-Ryuga aun no puedo creer que le dijeras a mi padre que soy tu principal sospechoso, no tu único sospechoso de ser Kira, así que por favor evita hacer comentarios de ese tipo por lo menos hasta que mi padre se recupere.

-¿Me estás culpando por lo que le pasó a tú padre, Yagami-kun?

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no Ryuga, solo quiero que no toquen el tema del caso Kira mientras mi padre este hospitalizado y…

Un relámpago iluminó la calle y Light no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-¿decías Yagami-kun?

La mirada de Light estaba fija en el cielo, tal parece que no escuchó a Ryuuzaki, esta vez un gran trueno hizo que Light casi buscara refugio dentro del hospital, solo que Ryuuzaki lo hizo reaccionar moviéndolo un poco.

-Yagami-kun llevo un rato despidiéndome de ti y no me respondes.

-Lo siento, me distraje pensando en cómo estará mi padre.

-Tu rostro está bastante pálido, ¿estás bien?

-si.

Ryuuzaki sabía de sobra que Light mentía, que en verdad estaba asustado por el trueno de hace unos momentos y que muy seguramente Light quisiera que la tormenta terminara de una buena vez.

Claro también a Ryuuzaki no le gustaban las tormentas, pero él se mantenía tranquilo ya que había aprendido a controlar la inseguridad o más bien los recuerdos que le traían las tormentas (el día que conoció a Beyond y el día en que lo perdió).

-En ese caso que pases buenas noches Light-kun-dijo Ryuuzaki subiendo a un automóvil negro.

-¡¡¡Ryuuzaki!!!-lo llamó Light acercándose al automóvil ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para demostrarte que no soy Kira.?

-No te preocupes. Si no eres Kira, se acabara demostrando. Es más verte con tu padre ha hecho que piense que quizá no seas Kira. Bueno, cuida de tu padre. Tú rostro está bastante pálido, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, no es nada.

-Que tengas buenas noches.- el auto comenzó a avanzar.

De nuevo un trueno un trueno se escuchó con tal potencia que las puertas de vidrio del hospital comenzaron a vibrar, y de un momento a otro Light sintió que le faltaba el aire, y de un momento a otro sin percatarse se encontraba de rodillas y sin poder respirar fuera del hospital, sintió como una persona lo sujetaba de los hombros y como le decía al oído que todo estaría bien; era la primera vez que sufría de hiperventilación el dolor que sentía era tan grande que sentía que iba a morir sino lograba respirar, sabía que debía tratar de tranquilizarse, algunas personas trataron de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero el se aferró con un abrazo a la persona que lo sujetaba.

Poco a poco sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones, y lentamente se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que la persona que lo había socorrido no era otro más que Ryuuzaky.

-Light-kun ¿ya estás mejor?

-Si- dijo respirando profundo

-sería mejor si un medico te revisara.

-estoy bien Ryuuzaki

-Light-kun, lo que te acaba de pasar no creo que signifique que estás bien

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor entonces está bien.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

-¡QUE!

--solo será por hoy

-pero si me siento bien doctor

-solo será una noche, para asegurarnos de que no se repita

-Pero…

-Está bien doctor como diga-se adelanto Ryuuzaki

-muy bien, póngase la bata yo regresaré más tarde-dijo poco antes de salir acompañado de Ryuuzaki.

Al castaño no le quedo de otra más que ponerse la bata y esperar a que la noche terminará, lo ultimo que se había imaginado es que pasaría la noche en el hospital y no comprendía el porque había tenido un ataque de hiperventilación, esa había sido la primara vez y había sentido tanto dolor que había sentido que iba a morir, lo más extraño es que se tranquilizo cuando sintió que lo habían abrazado y aunque no lo quería admitir en parte fue lo que lo ayudo a tranquilizarse.

-Yagami-kun solo vengo a avisarte que convencí al doctor de que no le diga a tus padres lo que pasó y…-se llevó un a la boca-supongo que yo me quedaré aquí toda la noche, además ya le dije a Watari que se fuera y si me voy ahora me mojare por la tormenta- se acercó a la ventano para observar la tormenta y su mirada se puso melancólica al no poder evitar recodar a Beyond, el único amigo que había tenido en la Wammy´s House.

-¿Te sientes bien Ryuuzaki?-un relámpago alumbró la oscura noche y unos cuantos rayos se reflejaron en los ojos color miel del japonés; no se dio cuenta de la reacción que tuvo hasta que sintió como se aferraba a los brazos de Ryuuzaki; y para este ultimo le resultaba extraño y a la vez tierna la reacción del menor, parecía inofensivo e incluso le gustaría protegerlo. –Lo siento no quise invadir tu espacio perso…-un nuevo y ensordecedor trueno ahogó la voz del castaño y de un momento a otro el hospital se quedó a oscuras, un relámpago ilumino la habitación donde se encontraban los dos chicos uno prácticamente abrazando al mayor, Ryuuzaki toco el rostro del menor hasta encontrar la parte que le interesaba, le levantó el mentón y acaricio sus labios.

Que les pareció???

Espero que me perdonen por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero apenas tengo tiempo para respirar y como hoy tenía tiempo me dedique a terminar de escribir el cap.

Espero que les haya gustado y les adelanto que en el próximo aparecerá Beyond

Que estén bien!!!


End file.
